


...Riders Would Beg

by misbegotten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Belle doesn't always get her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Riders Would Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Because B asked so nicely, a ficlet from the [Horses Were Wishes](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1007597) universe.

"I fell off a horse _once_ ," Belle protested.

Gold finished currying Hat, and patted the horse's flank. "And you've got the leg to prove it," he reminded her. Belle still walked with a slight limp after her fall from Fleur the previous autumn. "No riding until the babe comes."

Belle flushed and put a hand over her belly. She was barely showing, but there was no doubt a baby was on the way. They had been married hardly six months, and the house was already starting to be filled with baby things. Moe French had presented them with Belle's cradle from when she was born, trying hard not to smile at his son-in-law, whom he still resented. Ruby had taken up knitting, and seemed determined to shower Belle with more clothes than the little one would ever be able to wear.

"The wagon is uncomfortable," Belle pointed out, not willing to concede the point to her husband just yet. Gold just moved down the stalls to start brushing Rum, and shrugged. "Or did you plan on keeping me prisoner here until the baby is born?" she teased.

"Wagon or nothing," Gold said peaceably, and Belle sighed. There was no arguing with the man; he was as stubborn as Hat.

From the opposite stall Fleur whinnied and Belle greeted her old friend with a handful of oats and a caress on her nose. "Why don't you let the hands finish up in here?" she asked.

"Do you see any hands?" Gold asked, lips quirking into a smile. It was chow time at the bunkhouse, and all the men were enraptured by the pretty senorita who dished out the grub. It didn't hurt that she was a good cook, too.

"Then maybe we could make better use of your time, _Mister_ Gold," Belle said, running her hands down his back. Beneath her touch, his muscles tensed. She only called him "mister" when they were playing, not working.

"Why Mrs. Gold," he drawled, dropping his brush. "Whatever did you have in mind?"

"I think there's still an empty stall down at the end, isn't there? Maybe we should... inspect it." She batted her eyelashes outrageously and tried hard not to giggle.

Gold scooped her up and strode towards the end of the stable. "I believe you're right, my dear. By all means, let's _inspect_ it."

As it turned out, the straw made Belle sneeze. But it was worth it, to hear the usually taciturn Gold laugh in delight in her arms.


End file.
